


❝ perdón ❞

by princerumati



Series: Mine Series [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerumati/pseuds/princerumati
Summary: ❝ el silencio fue el engaño más violento ❞Segunda parte de "Mine"
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Katsuki Yuuri
Series: Mine Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597108
Kudos: 6





	❝ perdón ❞

**Author's Note:**

> ❝Me arrebataste hasta el suelo, tiraste y me rompí❞

Los sollozos se oían en la habitación, el sonido del reloj marcaba los minutos en los que ambos se habían quedado en esa posición. Los brazos de Yuri rodeaban a Victor en un vano intento de consolar el dolor que crecía en su interior.

El morocho repetía una sola palabra, una que no hacia nada por detener la sangre que salía de su pecho, el dolor sordo de sentir la perdida y la traición, palabras vacías y sin una emoción que las respalde. —Perdón, perdón, perdón... — era como un matra, el daño ya estaba hecho, ¿qué palabras podía decir para remediarlo todo? No había nada porque no había hecho nada malo.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?— la pregunta salió entre hipidos, Victor se parecía a un niño herido. Miraba con desconfianza a la persona que quería sanar su herida, listo para gritar si sentía dolor. 

Yuri no dijo nada, decidiendo no responder a su pregunta, dándole a entender que esa disculpa, esa búsqueda de perdón, era sólo para aparentar. Katsuki no tenía una razón para pedir el perdón de Victor, no lamentaba lo que había hecho. No tenía una razón para lamentarlo.

Victor entendía. Muy dentro suyo, sabía que no tenía nada de lo que arrepentirse. Él los llevó a esto y esa era la consecuencia de todas sus decisiones. Incluso si sabía aquello, no hacía que doliera menos.

Yuri había tomado las suyas cuando él no estaba mirando.

—No digas cosas que no sientes— suspiró, limpiándose las lágrimas que pintaban sus mejillas. Se alejó del menor, queriendo mantener una distancia segura entre ellos, poden levantar sus defensas y no sentirse tan patético como lo era en ese momento.

—Lo siento— se disculpó el morocho, avergonzado, sintiéndose descubierto. Ambos se conocían, tenían una comunicación tácita entre sus cuerpos.

—¿Quién fue?— cuestionó, tenía que saber quien fue, incluso aunque tenía un sospechoso, quería escucharlo de los labios de Yuri. Necesitaba saber la verdad, saber si podía hacer frente a lo que sea que saliera de su boca.

Yuri evitó su mirada, decidiendo no responder. Victor se congeló, no queriendo hacer supocisiones apresuradas... Era imposible, tal parece que el menor estaba mostrándole todas sus cartas.

—¿Fue Plisetsky? —por inercia, sus manos fueron hacia la mandíbula del japonés, forzando a que lo mirará a los ojos y lo negara. No se dio cuenta de la fuerza que ejercía en sus dedos, demasiado enojado con la posibilidad que fuera aquél quién orquestó todo, saliéndose con la suya.

—No —sus orbes chocolate eran sinceros, haciendo una mueca por el leve dolor en su piel. —No fue él— repitió.

El peliplateado lo soltó al segundo de oírlo.

— Entonces, ¿quién?— el ruego casi se oía en su voz. Quería saber quién era aquel que se atrevió lo que consideraba suyo.

El silencio reinó en la sala por unos cuantos minutos, Victor no lo forzó a decirlo, dándole tiempo.

Un susurro salió de los labios rosados y finos del nipón, fue tan bajo que Victor tuvo que pedirle que lo repitiera.

— Otabek —ese fue el nombre que soltó y el mayor se quedó en silencio por varios minutos antes de tirar la copa de vino y hacerla estallar contra la pared.

—¡MALDITA SEA!— se levantó, bramando de furia, cogiendo sus cabellos en exasperación. —¡MALDITO BASTARDO!— lo apuntó con el dedo. — DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS A LAS QUE PODÍAS ENTREGARLE EL CULO TENÍA QUE SER AL ÚNICO QUE ODIABA Y A QUIÉN INICIÓ TODA ESTA MIERDA— gritó, furioso con la verdad. No pudiendo aceptarla, todo su cuerpo se negaba a aceptar que la persona que más amaba se acostó con alguien que no soportaba. — ¡¿ACASO NO TE CANSAS DE JUGAR CON MI MALDITA CABEZA?!— lo acusó, sus ojos claros estaban oscurecidos por el odio. 

—¿Qué demo-?— el japonés lo miró como si estuviera loco y la furia y el dolor reprimidos se derramaron fuera de su garganta. — ¡¿YO ESTOY JUGANDO CON TU CABEZA?! ¡¿EN SERIO, VICTOR?!— le devolvió, de todas las personas, Victor no tenía el derecho de acusarlo de nada.

—SI TÚ— respondió, sin duda su furia no había diezmado siendo alimentada por las palabras de Yuri . —MIENTRAS YO ME LA PASABA BUSCÁNDOTE TU ESTABAS REVOLCÁNDOTE CON ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA— su dedo apuntó a la pared, dando énfasis a sus palabras. 

—¡¿QUIÉN FUE ÉL QUE ME DIJO DE TERMINAR EN PRIMER LUGAR?!— si tenía que defenderse en contra de las acusaciones del otro, no tenía ningún problema en exponer todas sus acciones. —¡PERDÓNAME POR SEGUIR ADELANTE, BASTARDO EGOÍSTA!— denunció, queriendo que entendiera su punto de vista. No estaba acostumbrado a perder los estribos pero había quedado demostrado que el mayor sacaba lo peor de sí. 

—¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL QUE SE RINDIÓ PRIMERO?!— en su ira, su mente inventaba razones, queriendo mitigar el dolor. 

—PUES PERDÓNAME POR QUERER SALIR ADELANTE Y NO PRESTAR ATENCIÓN A TU NARCISISMO, NO TE IBA A ESPERAR TODA LA VIDA, VICTOR, ACÉPTALO — estaba llegando al final de esa discusión, con cada palabra su voz se elevaba más, estaba herido e iracundo, resentido por todos esos meses. —TÚ ME BOTASTE, ENTONCES YO DECIDÍ HACERLO TAMBIÉN— expuso. —¿ME ACOSTÉ CON OTABEK? SI, LO HICE, NI SIQUIERA ESTABA EBRIO— una dolorosa sonrisa surcó sus labios mientras sus ojos brillaban con las lágrimas. — ¿Y SABES QUÉ? DISFRUTE CADA MOMENTO EN QUE ME METÍA LA POLLA, MALDITO IMBÉCIL — se calló al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho,no reconociéndose en absoluto. Victor dio un traspiés hacia atrás, como si las palabras lo hubieran apuñalado, era un golpe bajo y los dos lo sabían. La furia se extinguió, dando paso al profundo dolor, mostrándose las heridas que ambos cargaban y que no habían sanado, se habían hecho más visibles y más dolorosas. —Pe- perdón. No quería ser así, lo siento— su respiración era errática después de los gritos, las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, arrepentido de todo ese arrebato. 

—También lamento las cosas duras que dije, yo... sé que no eres así, Yuri— se agachó en el suelo, enterrando su cabeza en sus rodillas.— Te conozco— lo miró brevemente y después volvió a esconder su rostro. —Yo... sólo lo perdí por un momento.

Yuri se sentó en el suelo frente a él, ni siquiera se había percatado de haberse puesto de pie para poder enfrentarlo. — Lo sé, lo sé, Victor — murmuró. 

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— después de varios minutos, Victor tuvo que preguntar, tenía que saber la razón. 

Silencio.

— Lo hice por complacerme, sabía que lo odiabas, que sí lo sabías te molestaría— esta vez, Yuri decidió ser honesto. —Claro, no pretendía que lo supieras pero la idea de tener un secreto de esa magnitud mientras tú estabas en tu nube de suficiencia... Me pudo más— decidió exponer su parte de los hechos, la razón detrás de sus acciones. —Saber que había hecho algo que te lastimaría tanto como me lastimaste...—suspiró, hundiéndose en los dolorosos recuerdos. — No pude detenerme— susurró, adoptó la posición de Victor, escondiendo sus lágrimas del otro, aunque su voz rota era un gran indicio de esto. —Estaba consumiéndome, ¿sabes?— sus manos se movían nerviosas, Victor escuchó atentamente, sabiendo que este Yuri que tenía delante de él era el que había creado sin querer. — La ira, el odio y el resentimiento se llevaron lo mejor de mí, quería tanto que sintieras aunque sea una mínima parte de lo que yo sentí... quería tanto devolvértelo— sus ojos como dos pozos oscuros se encontraron con los suyos cristalinos. —Después de eso, me arrepentí, no por ti, fue más por mí. No me reconocía, ese no era yo— un pequeño sollozo escapó de sus labios, denotando cuánto odiaba la nueva versión de si mismo.—Yo no era resentido, al menos así lo creía, pero los hechos demostraron que lo soy. Que una parte de mí te odia tanto como te ama— esa oración estremeció el alma de Victor, describiendo sus mismos sentimientos hacia Yuri. Lo odiaba por lo que hizo pero a la vez lo amaba tanto que no podía imaginar una vida sin él, aferrado a alguien que claramente quería pasar página. —Fue en ese momento, que decidí que tú y yo ya no dábamos para más. Éramos y _somos_ tan tóxicos el uno para el otro. Tú querías seguridad, yo también. Las formas en las que buscamos aquello no eran las ideales— susurró, una risa seca escapó de su boca. — Tu querías humillarme para satisfacer tu ego, yo necesitaba sexo para sentir que era amado. Ambos necesitábamos cosas para sentir que estábamos bien y eso nos estab- _está_ matando— se corrigió. —Mientras alimentabas tu ego, lastimabas el mío. Y el sexo... ya no era una fuente de estabilidad para mí, se convirtió en ansiedad, en miedo a perderte. Todos pueden darte eso, ¿qué me hacía especial a mí? Antes de conocerme, habías tenido a cientos de amantes, ¿que te impedía volver a ellos? ¿Qué te impedía decidir que ya no querías lo que teníamos y volver al pasado?— sus orbes eran claros entre más hablaba, su decisión se reforzaba con cada palabra. — Tú no confiabas en mí y... yo dejé de confiar en ti en el camino. 

Victor se quedó en silencio, examinando sus sentimientos. Una parte de él todavía seguía herida y la otra parte podía razonar con lo que le estaba contando. — Tienes razón...— finalmente pudo decir. — Sé que me equivoqué y es mi culpa que todo terminará así. 

Yuri negó fervientemente. — No te culpo, ambos hicimos cosas que no estaban bien a lo largo de toda nuestra relación. Sólo somos culpables de no hablar sobre nuestras inseguridades, de nuestros miedos. Creíamos que lo teníamos todo controlado pero no fue así, Victor — se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos. 


End file.
